User talk:Kingluffy1
Its more of a self apointed position,then anything else.But I do see myself as person taking care of the images. anyway,if you wanna link a page,you have to write [[] and []] before and after,like so [[] Duval []] ,but without the spaces and the ] in the first and the [ in the second . anyway,well,Ill have to edit it-you put up another panel that dont kinda have anything to do with the full view.But good work,nonetheless. New Babylon 20:20, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Ah... Don't worry. There isn't a need to ask any other editor before adding something unless you want help. Just add things. I made the front page templates, but I'm not the offical Front Page editor (to be honest our front page is a rush job so we had one in the first place). I just fix them if they get broken because no one else does. Lol. --One-Winged Hawk 10:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Happy Halloween just thought i'd say that One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:26, 27 January 2009 (UTC) New Format Adjustment Question This is embarassing, but where is the link to the page history on the articles? I was trying to undo some of those = edits, but I couldn't find it. Since you've undone some of them, I figured you'd know where it is. Thanks.DancePowderer 01:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I figured it out. Sorry to bother you.DancePowderer 01:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's all good :) 01:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :whoops, forgot to log back in --Kingluffy1 01:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New Site New Site without Oasis Skin in case you're interested.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you --Kingluffy1 15:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) re:Madame Shirley I think yours should be redirected to mine since mine is already complete, and more detailed. As for the spelling, it is right, the e slightly changes the western pronunciation. Madam = Madum, Madame = Madamm. So, like you said, either is right. If you want to go with your spelling, then just blank the page and copy and paste the text of the one i made, so you don't have to do it over. I'm fine with whatever you decide. DancePowderer 18:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for posting those links to photos of the exhibition. They are unbelievably helpful. If you have more, please keep them coming. Thank you again. 05:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and i appreciate the thanks but truthfully it wasnt me who posted them. It was an annoymous user with the IP 117.4.33.184 who deserves the credit. I merely waited for him to post the pics before I edited the page, all thanks goes to him for the great pics. In the meantime, i'll keep doing what i can to help :) --Kingluffy1 05:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 20:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I was hesitant to post because of what you've just explained. Since I don't want to screw anything up can you remove those images for me? Would it be preferable for me to just provide a link to the images as an alternative methods? Thanks. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 20:07, March 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want to put a picture without uploading it on the wiki, read this blog. The blog is an excellent tutorial to show the pictures on wikis, without uploading them on the wiki. 21:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC)